


Are Jellyfish Aphrodisiacs?

by Valeada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeada/pseuds/Valeada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam anonymously flirt over a fake jellyfish hanging in their Biology classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Jellyfish Aphrodisiacs?

**Author's Note:**

> I finished a bio test super early, and so I needed something to do. There was a fake jellyfish hanging at the front of out classroom, so that spawned this fic!  
> My tumblr: gabrielsfeatherybutt.tumblr.com

 

       There was a jellyfish hanging in their biology classroom. There had been for years. No one quite knew why or how it got there. It didn't belong to the current teacher; he had insisted from day one that he didn't put it there. But no effort was made to take the jellyfish down, so it became a simple fact just accepted by the entire school body. There was a jellyfish hanging in the biology room on the first floor, and that was just the way it was.

       One day the students in Mr. Singer's Biology 12 class began to notice little pranks played on the jellyfish. One week it had a top hat and a monocle stuck to it. The next week both were gone, but the jellyfish now had a tiny pink tutu. No one knew for certain who was doing it, as no one came forwards, but there was an unspoken agreement on who the jellyfish guy was. Gabriel Novak was the only one in the school who would even bother with something as pointless as dressing up a jellyfish, not to mention the assorted candy bar wrappers found littered around the vicinity every time the outfit was changed.

       So the jellyfish was routinely dressed up, its outfit changing once every few days. One day the jellyfish was coated in a layer of Styrofoam peanuts painted to look like the actual nut with a slice of bread on either side. (Thankfully whoever it was, ehem, Gabriel, took peanut allergies into account and didn't send anyone into anaphylactic shock.) The phrase “peanut butter and jellyfish” had never been said so much in the small school. People even brought PB&J sandwiches to school cut into the shape of jellyfish, which left Gabriel smug with pride.

       And so it went, nothing changed, and there was a jellyfish still hanging in the first floor biology classroom. Until one day. February 2nd to be exact. A note appeared on the jellyfish written in messy graphite that read “You're tiny. How the hell do you reach this thing?” Like the costumes on the jellyfish the note was not signed or claimed, but Sam Winchester was seen hanging around the jellyfish more that usual, as if waiting for an answer. The next day there was a second note, written in sparkly red pen. “I give myself a boost with my giant dick ~”

       And from then on it seemed like there was always a note on the jellyfish, containing anything from playful banter and biteless insults to complaining about a bad test or telling really bad jokes, which were mostly made by the one using the red glitter pen which the one using the pencil complained profusely about, even though he gave as good as he got. The notes continued for a couple of months, no one coming forward to claim them in spite of the fact that the entire school (faculty included because really, who were they kidding?) knew who it was. The jellyfish continued to hang in the first floor biology classroom.

       Prom approached. The notes left on the jellyfish became vaguely flirty, which is hard to do when you can't see who you're flirting with. There's only so many times you can say “Damn, you may or may not have really nice hair” before it gets old. Bets were placed on the outcome, until a week before the prom a sparkly red note appeared bearing the words in all capital letters “WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?” It was little surprise when a note appeared the following day written in pencil.

      “Yes.”

      Bet winnings were collected, and even more were begrudgingly handed over when Gabriel Novak showed up at the prom, dragging a very embarrassed Sam Winchester along behind him.

      Seven years later there were jellyfish hanging at their wedding.

 


End file.
